deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Indominus Rex VS Kylo Ren
Indominus Rex VS Kylo Ren.png|AdamGregory03 Kylo Ren vs Indomninus Rex.PNG|GameboyAdv IndominusVSKyloFA.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness Indominus Rex VS Kylo Ren is a fanon Death Battle to be written by AdamGregory03, pitting up the Indominus-Rex from Jurassic World against Kylo Ren from Star Wars. Description 2015 was a pretty good year for movies, and these two stuck out as the year's biggest theatrical villains! Interlude (Cue: Theme of Death Battle) Boomstick: "You know, all things considered, 2015 was a pretty good year. Sure a... lot of bad things happened, but... Hey, we got two major blockbusters this year! And some badass baddies from them!" Wizard: "The Indominus Rex, of Jurassic World." Boomstick:'' '''"And Kylo Ren, of the Force Awakens. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Wizard: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Indominus Rex Wizard: "John Hammond was a man... with a dream. As the CEO and founder of InGen, Hammond was very busy at creating a new attraction on an island on Costa Rica known as Isla Nublar." Boomstick: "Otherwise known as Jurassic Park, which is kind of like Disneyland, except instead of people in sweaty costumes running around, they've got FUCKING DINOSAURS BACK FROM THE DEAD! How?" (Mr. DNA: "A hundred million years ago, there were mosquitos, just like today." / "Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on the branch of a tree, and get stuck in the sap." / "This fossilized tree sap, which we call "amber", waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside!" / "Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito and... Bingo! Dino DNA!") Boomstick: "...Yeah, that makes sense. Well, regardless of how scientifically accurate it was, Jurassic Park was sure to become the eighth wonder of the world! ...Except Hammond made the mistake of reviving the dangerous meat-eaty dinos too..." (Shows a clip of the tyrannosaurus rex trashing the museum) Wizard: "Well... Yeah, after a rocky start, and after Hammond's death, InGen was eventually bought by another company who were interested in the same idea. Years later, Hammond's dream was fully realized with a new theme park known as Jurassic World... Which actually wasn't making as much profit as people thought because people were... actually just... getting bored with dinosaurs..." Boomstick: "He who is bored of dinosaurs is bored of life." Wizard: "Eager to raise people's interests in the park, InGen's researchers began work on uncovering a new, never before seen dinosaur." Boomstick: "But since one didn't exist yet, they decided to create their own! Combining the DNA of a T. rex, velociraptors, snakes, frogs, cuttlefish, and god knows what else, they created a 50-foot long super lizard they called... the Indominus Rex. Which then got out of their control and started killing everything." (Shows clips of the Indominus' rampage) Boomstick: "You'd think these guys would learn." (WIP) (Cues the Indominus Rex roaring) Kylo Ren (Kylo Ren: Forgive me. I feel it again... the call from light. Supreme Leader senses it. Show me again the power of the darkness, and I'll let nothing stand in our way. Show me, grandfather, and I will finish what you started.) The Battle Pre-Fight FIGHT! K.O.! Results Who are you rooting for? Indominus Rex Kylo Ren Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:AdamGregory03 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Tragic Character - themed fights Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Universal' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Mutant Category:Living vs Desceased themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year